


Love is a trap

by aptoticMJ



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptoticMJ/pseuds/aptoticMJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“无论你给他多少种选择，他都只会选择一种。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 北京SLO3发布的无料Jason/Tim本，比较旧的文了。

1

_“RedHood，也就是Jason Todd，_

_“他绝不是个坏人，这一点毋庸置疑。_

_“他的想法和行为让我在很久以前就开始关注他，_

_“而且很快，对他的关注……_

_“变成了一个计划。”_

 

Jason Todd以一个大大咧咧的姿势歪在沙发上，手里握着Oracle一小时前刚刚交给他的新手机。要说它“新”也不太恰当，因为它看上去至少已经用了半年了，只不过Jason是刚刚拿到。里面只存了一个号码，而Jason正在思考要不要 **现在** 打过去。

他想了一会儿，但仍然没有得出结论，于是他把它丢到一边，决定暂时不让这些破事影响自己的心情。他没有起身，只是伸长胳膊随便一捞，就轻车熟路地摸到了电视遥控器、烟和打火机——这是他最常用也是最舒服的一个安全屋，就算闭着眼睛也知道什么东西该在什么位置上。他打开电视，DVD机里的《杀人三步曲》刚放到一半，提着吉他盒的杀手安东尼奥·班德拉斯差一点儿走投无路，而这个时候总会有一个性感漂亮的姑娘出现，救他一命，然后顺理成章地展开一些和感情有关的故事。

这听起来有些俗套，但Jason相当喜欢这部电影。他已经不记得自己看过多少次，以及上一次是什么时候看的了。他熟悉这部电影，能对每一个细节如数家珍，甚至偶尔会模仿男主角握枪的姿势——也就仅限于姿势，这一点没有人比Jason更明白了，真正开枪打人的时候绝对没有那么浪漫主义。

这是Red Hood最为普通的一个下午：夜巡的时间还没有到，他还有不少闲暇工夫来考虑晚餐是吃汉堡还是披萨，抽上两根烟，以及看完一部喜欢的电影——如果这样的状态能够维持到他出门夜巡的那个时候，说不定哥谭今晚会有不少小混混要庆幸Red Hood没有把他们当成练习用的沙包。然而，正如Jason Todd自从生在哥谭以来就没遇到过什么一帆风顺的事儿一样，这样一个下午也注定不会平凡。

Jason Todd被盯上了。

确切地说，是“又”被盯上了。就在安东尼奥·班德拉斯打出最后一发子弹的时候，Jason敏锐地察觉到有个视线，不，说不定是好几个视线在盯着他，就像那些装作不经意却始终把目光放在他身上的拙劣的盯梢者那样，总能若隐若现地让Jason察觉到。

然而矛盾的是，尽管对方是这样一个蹩脚的跟踪者，Jason却找不出这个视线的源头。

已经是第四次了。Jason数得很清楚，这些视线的出现和消失毫无规律，有些是在他刚刚结束夜巡、拖着一身狼藉回来的时候；有些是在他冥思苦想、计划着如何端掉一个贩毒集团老窝的时候；有些是在他专心致志、给自己的武器做保养的时候——那一次让他相当愤怒，他尤其讨厌认真做着一件事却被硬生生打断。而最夸张的一次，是在他刚刚吃完早餐准备睡觉——对于只在黑夜里出没的义警来说，白天睡觉是一件极其正常的事——的时候，那个视线几乎是一闪而逝，快得让Jason几乎以为自己产生了什么错觉。

更加矛盾的是，Jason在这个视线里感觉不到任何恶意。

故意隐藏也好，真心实意也罢，作为一个游走于黑白两道之间、在刀锋和枪口上过日子的义警，Jason自认已经足够谨慎和警觉。他曾经仔仔细细、滴水不漏地检查过自己身边的所有细节——安全屋里没有任何窃听器和摄像头，最近在留意的几个黑道帮派也只有些小打小闹，更何况他们压根不知道Red Hood头罩之下是何许人也。至于Joker，那家伙还优哉游哉地呆在阿克汉姆疯人院的单间里，看上去就像进了个高级疗养院——他甚至连只是偶尔出现的Roy和Kory也排查过了。一切的一切似乎都没有任何变化，无论是Jason Todd，还是Red Hood，并没有因为这样一个反常的事件而受到什么影响。

然而这正是问题所在。即使不会带来人身危险——这一点尚且不能完全确定——Jason也觉得自己收到了极大的冒犯。那视线倒是依然故我，以一副“你拿我无可奈何”的态度继续拜访着Jason。Jason试图布下一些陷阱想引对方上钩，但都没有奏效。

幸运的是，Jason其他的安全屋并没有受到威胁，不知对方是没有发现，还是故意为之，无论哪一种都让Jason觉得不可思议。对方只是单纯地想让Jason注意到他，还是透过这种方式向他表达某种寓意，甚至只是看中了这所房子以至于想要拐弯抹角地把里面的人赶走？这些猜测都不太符合逻辑，因为无论是哪一种，到了这样的程度，都该在他面前现身了。当然，如果，哪怕有那么百分之一的可能性是想让Jason躲去其他的地方，那也只能说对方太不了解他了。他不是那种遇到危险就跑路的胆小鬼，也不是穷于算计一切只求万无一失的精明人；越是这样，他越会想要反击对方，这才是他唯一会采取的做法。

而现在，这个视线又一次出现了，证明对方根本没有放弃，反而有些变本加厉的趋势。Jason仍旧大喇喇地窝在沙发里，可他现在既没有看电影的心思，也不想给自己叫个披萨吃，而是重新拿起了Oracle交给他的手机，认真地考虑，是不是应该 **立刻** 拨通里面的号码。

 

绝大多数时候，Red Hood都会选择单干，倘若有人敢于招惹他，他一定会还以颜色。但这并不意味着他是一个只会玩枪，总是热衷简单粗暴解决问题的粗神经——如果一个人从鬼门关里走了一遭又回来，期间还遇到过那么多烦人的破事，那至少也该学会“量力而行”四个字。而这一认知的表现形式就是，在某些时候，他也会向一些信得过的人寻求一点帮助。

正因如此，Red Hood才会前去拜访Oracle。就在三小时前。

当然，去找Oracle也不算是一个好主意，Jason几乎在见到Barbara Gordon的那一刻就后悔了，倒不是这件事本身有什么问题，而是他很不愿意看到她带着一副明晃晃的黑眼圈和僵硬得像石头一样的肩膀，却还要一脸轻松地让他坐下喝杯咖啡。她看上去活像刚从咖啡里捞出来一样。Jason并没有把他的想法告诉Barbara，如果他再年轻一点儿——就算不像刚当上罗宾时那么小，至少也要是他被老恶魔泡进那该死的池子之前——他大可以什么也不用说，直接扑到她背后给她的肩膀来上恰到好处的几拳，这样她就又有力气拽着他的胳膊把他扔到沙发上，再丢来一包小饼干……

然而这个时候，Red Hood什么也没法说，只能看着Oracle对着她的电脑敲敲打打，嗒嗒嗒的声音就像直接敲在他的脑袋上一样。

“你猜到Dick已经把大致情况告诉我了？”

“这还用猜。”

Barbara Gordon唯一的缺点就是，出于某些众所周知的原因，Jason对她说过的一些话总能原封不到地到达Dick Grayson的耳朵里，而出于另外一些众所周知的原因，那些话又总是会被添油加醋地塞进Bruce Wayne的耳朵里。好吧，从这个角度上说，她和Dick不可谓不般配，但她同时也有一个不可磨灭的优点，那就是绝不聒噪，至少不会像Dick那样，总惹得Jason想把他痛揍一顿。

Barbara耸了耸肩，给自己倒上不知第几杯咖啡，对Jason嘲讽的语气听而不闻。

“我承认Dick确实话多，”Barbara说出了一句让Jason想要为她鼓掌的话，“但他这次说得没错。即使你真的揍他一顿，这件事也不是他干的，当然更不可能是Batman——事实上，Batman一周前就因为JL的一些状况，和Green Lantern、Superman一起到OA星去了。最近Dick和我都要代理哥谭的一部分事务，估计他正在焦头烂额，”她喝了一口咖啡，把轮椅靠背调到一个舒服的角度，“我也是。”

Jason努力不去回想最近哥谭的一些不寻常，还有那个依然飞来飞去却带了点儿花哨的Batman。他本应嘲讽几句，但他觉得自己的喉咙突然间变得干巴巴的。

“但这不代表我们不关心你， **little wing** ，”她特地在称呼上加了重音，学着Dick的口吻，而且完全没有留给Jason反驳的机会，“不管是哪个方面，Jason Todd受到某些人的监视也好，Red Hood的据点曝光也罢，都是不可小视的事情，一不留神或许会变成另一个灾难。”

“我们目前能拿到的线索不多。”Barbara严肃地说，“但我认为，如果对方真的有什么连受过Batman训练的人也找不出来源的监视手段，那他很有可能会继续躲在暗处，去谋划下一步的行动。根据经验判断，他很有可能是个优秀的黑客，或者，至少有一个优秀的黑客在帮他干活。”

Jason点点头，如果连Oracle也这么说，他会把这一类人当成未来一段时间的重点目标。

似乎是看穿了Jason的想法，在他戴上头罩起身离开之前，Barbara拦住了他。

“对付一个黑客最有效的方法是什么？从他的行为里找出蛛丝马迹，然后在他擅长的领域里一举打败他。”她的眼睛闪闪发光，表情看上去不像是运筹帷幄的Oracle，倒更像以前那个穿着披风在夜空中飞翔的Batgirl。“你需要一个专业人士，little wing，一个 **侦探** 。”

Jason可以允许Oracle冒犯自己，但他决不允许Oracle冒犯自己两次。

“别用dickie bird发明的那个恶心词儿叫我。”

“Dick没有‘发明’这两个词，他只是把它们组合在一起。”

“总之就是别叫！”

Barbara回以一个不置可否的眼神。“如果你愿意接受我的建议，那么我有一个不错的人选。他可以帮助你，而且一定不会拒绝你。”

她的语气明明白白地是在邀请Jason问“是谁”，而Jason打定主意不上这个当。他用一个相当“Red Hood”的表情面对她，并不掩饰自己的警觉，他相信她一定看得出来。

Barbara和他对视了几秒钟，然后半无奈半失望地移开了视线，从一个抽屉里掏出一部手机，交给Jason。

“你可以随时和他联系。别忘了我说的，他是一个侦探，他可以帮助你。必要的时候，我们还可以一起解决这件事。”

 

Oracle提供的“帮助”现在就握在Jason手里。Jason原本没有把它当做一回事，即使Barbara郑重其事地交给了他，他也不过是随手丢进自己的口袋，甚至没有打开看上一眼。然而直到此刻，当Jason打算认真考虑Barbara的建议时，他才意识到她比他想象中还要更狡猾一些，原因自然是手机通讯录里的那个名字。

Tim Drake。Jason 还记得Oracle对他说的是 **一个侦探** 。不巧Jason也认识一个Tim Drake，只不过他从不认为对方能和侦探二字搭上什么干系。

Jason无法忽视Oracle的意见，她总是想让事情万无一失。的确，从她的角度来说，没有谁比一个曾经的Robin更值得信任了。但说实话，Jason并不想去找那只小鸟。不光是因为他差一点就打死对方，还因为他几乎从来就搞不懂那只小鸟在想些什么。不管穿没穿着Robin的行头，Tim Drake在Jason眼里一向弱不禁风，他或许有些能耐，Batman也训练了他，但他那点能耐远远无法让他在哥谭的黑暗世界中存活下来；他表面上十分乖巧，却又固执得近乎神经质，即使遍体鳞伤地倒在Jason手下，也要信誓旦旦地坚持自己是最好的Robin。不过现在，讽刺的是，他和Jason一样，已经不是罗宾了——倒不是Jason幸灾乐祸，只是自从他死而复生以来，他已经越来越对这个字眼嗤之以鼻——最新一任的Robin是谁？那个刺客联盟来的恶魔小子？真是个天大的笑话。

天色逐渐暗下来，Jason没有开灯，屋里的光源就只剩下一片雪花的电视机。电影早已演完，Jason也没了看下一部的心情。电影爱好者Jason Todd的时间已经结束了，接下来是义警Red Hood的时间，他要把自己全副武装，然后专心致志地去让那些敢找他麻烦的混蛋们彻底闭嘴。

或许他该感谢那个“偷窥”他的人没有在他换衣服的时候下手。这样也好，Jason打算在夜巡之前先和那只小鸟打声招呼。他并非对Tim一无所知，至少他知道Tim——现在是叫Red Robin了——也在差不多的时间巡逻。所以，不论是早还是晚，他都要在巡逻之后才看得到Jason的留言了。

这正是Jason想要的效果。那么，还剩最后一个问题。

Tim Drake不再是Robin，他们之间也不再刀兵相见，Jason不想再叫他“替代品”了，他得找一个新的称呼给那只小鸟。不是单纯的名字或者类似的缩写，而是一个既贴切又足以让对方不怎么痛快的绰号。

毕竟不能只有他一个人天天被Dick Grayson用那么肉麻的绰号叫来叫去的不是？

这对于Jason来说并非难事，他在自己的嘲讽词典里随意拿出几个排列组合，再略加修改，很快作出了决定。

“有机会的话我们可以谈谈，babybird。”

 

和预料中的一样，Jason在夜巡结束、并且洗了个澡之后才收到Tim的回信。

“要是你有空，我们明天就可以见个面。时间地点我来定。”

两分钟之后，Jason又收到了另一条信息。

“……请叫我Red Robin。”

Jason的心情瞬间由阴转晴，他决定以后就用这个称呼。虽然这只是个Dick Grayson级别的愉悦，但仍然让他十分开心。


	2. 2

2

_“他就像是绝望与希望的混合体，_

_“冲动，狡猾，敏捷，强悍，_

_“他不惜一切代价复仇，又难以割舍过去，_

_“这很危险，也很迷人。”_

 

Jason对着街边一家店的橱窗整理了一下发型，然后转过一个拐角，就看到Tim约他见面的地方。那是一个不大不小的咖啡馆，因为天气不错，露天带遮阳伞的位置早就被一群叽叽喳喳的学生给占满了。Jason皱着眉头侧着身子穿过这群似乎永远不知道累的家伙，三步并作两步走进店里，感觉像是听了整整一个月的噪音。

按照约定，Tim应该早早在这里等他了。Jason环视店内，人们三三两两地分散着，大概是室内的缘故，比外面要安静不少，就算偶尔有人大笑两声，也不至于太过刺耳。很快，Jason就发现靠角落的一个位子上似乎坐着他要找的人——那人背对门口，耳朵里塞着耳机，笔记本电脑上正放着电影。桌上除了咖啡杯，还有一大摞堆得歪歪斜斜的书和笔记。

无论从什么角度看，这都是一个想要在咖啡馆做功课，却偷懒看起电影的学生。Jason扯了扯嘴角，故意从他身后走过去，正好瞄到电脑屏幕上安东尼奥·班德拉斯和约翰尼·德普杀得你死我活。

Jason还没有无聊到会故意给人一拳吓人一跳，他直接坐到了Tim对面的沙发上，而Tim对此毫不吃惊，Jason猜测他或许并没有认真看电影。

“《墨西哥往事》？看不出你的爱好还挺复古的，babybird。”

Tim摘掉耳机：“我听得到……所以别用那个词称呼我。”

他开始把桌上那些大概只起装饰作用的课本往包里塞，只留下笔记本电脑。Jason粗略地看了一下，有几本他算不上陌生，另外几本则完全是初次见面，而且怎么看也不像普通高中会用得到的。不过，比起书的内容，Jason更加看不顺眼Tim整理它们的方式，在他眼中那甚至算不上整理，只是把本来就很乱的东西搞得更乱。

但他们毕竟不是来讨论整理东西的。Tim在键盘上敲了两下，电影消失了，取而代之的是一排数字和图表。Jason看到Tim在某些地方用不同的颜色做了标记。

“现在？”Jason装作十分不耐烦地用手指敲着桌面，他承认自己有些刻意，他只是想看看那只小鸟接下来会有什么反应。毕竟到现在为止，他的表现虽然不算无聊，却还不足以让Jason交付更进一步的信任。

“我们需要一些细节来推导出一些初步结论，这可能会影响到下一步的行动。”Tim严肃地说，看在Jason眼里甚至有些过分严肃，或者装作过分严肃。 **他在紧张。** 他向服务生招了招手，Jason本以为他要点菜，但实际上服务生只是把他预先点好的食物端上桌而已。

Tim只是续了一杯咖啡，但他点头示意服务生把一大杯可乐和一张海鲜披萨放在Jason面前。

Jason不知道应该从哪里开始挑刺儿。“咖啡店还卖披萨？”

“学校附近的咖啡店里什么都肯卖。”Tim不慌不忙地喝了一口咖啡。

Jason皱了皱眉，毫无疑问他讨厌小鸟的自作主张，但是……今晚他依然要去夜巡，与Tim见面会占用他原本打算用来吃东西的时间，而且，见鬼，他很 **喜欢** 吃这个。

最终Jason选择不在这些无伤大雅的事情上和Tim计较。他抓起一块披萨咬了一口，不错，还是放了双倍芝士的。于是他决定让话题回到正轨上。

“Oracle没告诉你？”

“她有。但我还是想要亲自确认一些东西。”

“你确定这不是在浪费时间？”

Tim摇摇头。“即使你重复了相同的内容，也绝不会与上一次一字不差。在这段时间里，你也许会想起一些新的细节，忘掉另外一些，你记得最牢靠的一定是你认为最关键的部分，而我会尝试关注你遗漏的那一些。”他把笔记本电脑稍微向Jason的方向推了推，“甚至可以让程序演算出其中的区别。”

Jason皱起了眉，直觉告诉他Tim说的都是歪理，可他就是找不出什么理由来反驳。

结果他只好把对Dick、对Barbara说过的那些再向Tim重复一次。这让他很烦，而且不知是不是Tim刚才的话起了作用，他开始认真地搜罗自己脑袋里关于这件事的林林总总——但还是找不到什么头绪。很多时候他的结论都建立在自己的直觉上，能够确定的只有他找不到窥探的源头，以及自己的安全屋里并没有监视器和窃听器而已。对于一个在黑夜里活动的义警来说，这甚至有点丢脸。

“所以……你一直在用那个安全屋，Red Hood的据点也设在那里，但即使这样，也没有人声称发现了Red Hood的身份或者阻碍你的活动？”

“只是暂时。”Jason不意外Tim会提这样的问题，Barbara也曾经提醒过他。他注意到的是Tim从刚才开始就一直盯着他看。“有什么问题？”

Tim笑着指了指他：“你脸上沾了芝士。”

Jason用手胡乱一抹，Tim却摇头，“还在。右边。”

Jason更加用力地擦了几下，Tim还是摇头。Jason看不到自己，他不知道那块芝士为什么能如此顽强地附在他脸上，但为这么点事就跑去洗手间照镜子实在太不值得。

“见鬼。”Jason彻底失去了耐心，“帮我把这该死的玩意弄下来。”

Tim愣了一下，但还是帮了他的忙。Jason只感到一丝条状的物体从他脸上、靠近下巴的地方被撕了下去。其实是他弄错了方向，Tim说的右边应该是他的左边，如果再多说一句就能解释得通，但直接让Tim伸手无疑最快。Tim的拇指和食指灵活地避免了直接戳在他脸上的局面，Jason只感觉到自己的脸上痒了一小下。他伸手抓了抓，这并不尴尬。

Jason看着Tim很自然地把那根顽固的芝士丝包进纸巾里，放在其他用来清洁的纸巾旁边。“我们刚才说什么来着？”

“动机。”Tim直截了当地说，他好像没有把刚才的接触当成一回事，“我还不能确定对方是真的把你当成目标，还是单纯的巧合。我需要知道他的动机。”

未免太小心翼翼了。这不符合Jason在战斗中学习战斗的风格。虽然谨慎没有坏处，但这还不够，Jason还要进一步观察这只小鸟，让他说更多的话，表达更多的想法，然后才能判断他有没有下一步行动的价值。

“照你看，接下来应该干点什么？”

“一个人一旦用一种方法得逞，他就不会轻易放弃。但是时间长了，他又不会满足于这样的行为。”Tim停下来思考了一会儿，像是识破了Jason的试探，“所以我认为，我们应该等他下一次出现，寻找更多的线索。”

“等他出来？”Jason并不喜欢守株待兔，“我曾经弄过几个陷阱，但他狡猾得很。”

“那是因为你的反应太快了。”Tim端起杯子喝了一口咖啡，像是要努力把对话控制在他习惯的节奏上，“你一旦察觉到对方的行动就会马上做出反应，这会让他退缩，以及更加谨慎。如果你能稍微控制一下自己，你就会有更多的时间观察他，让他更进一步，直到露出马脚……”

Tim对自己的理论颇有自信，以至于他没有发现Jason的注意力已经去了别的地方——比起建议本身，Jason发现Tim的反应更加有趣，也让他更有兴趣——一旦他开始思考，小动作就会变多，要么把咖啡朝着同一个方向搅上五分钟，要么把方糖整齐地叠成一摞，要么用手指在笔记本边缘敲出一连串有规律的声响。他思考得太用力，用力到Jason差一点就能听到他头脑里的齿轮在转。

但他还如此年轻，连喝酒的资格都没有，到底是什么让他变成这样？

“好吧。”Jason说，打断了Tim的长篇大论，“我会考虑你的建议，但我可没指望它能有什么效果。”

大概是从他的一番话里拐弯抹角地听出了“同意”二字，Tim没再多说什么。他把电脑拉到离自己更近的地方，屏幕上的内容又变了，这下Jason可是熟得不能再熟，正是刚才那部《墨西哥往事》的后续情节。

Jason挑起一边眉毛，“就到这里了？”

“要看下一步的结果才能判断应该做什么。”Tim戴上一边耳机，“不过你说得没错，我喜欢这部电影。”

Jason也喜欢，但他绝不会认为Tim的意思是留他一起看电影。时间已经不早了，Red Hood要准备夜巡，而他相信Red Robin也有自己的计划。

所以他干脆站起身来。

“披萨不错，babybird。不过下次该由我来定时间和地点了。”

Tim的两只耳朵都塞上了耳机，但经过他身边时，Jason依然听到了他略带不爽的反驳。

“……我听得到，所以别那么叫我。”

Jason走得很匆忙，所以他没有看到，一旦当他走出咖啡店的范围之外，Tim就果断地关掉了电影。很显然，工作——不论是白天的还是晚上的——对他的吸引力远远高过一部电影。

而与之截然相反的，是他可以称之为悠闲的态度——他饶有兴致地用左手敲击着键盘，却把右手的拇指和食指轻轻地含在了嘴里，眼睛盯着显示器不放，就像孩子专注于眼前的玩具一般。

 

距离上次与Tim见面只过了几天，就像他说的那样，那个心怀鬼胎的窥探者没过多久就卷土重来。Jason打起全部精神，伪装自己，寻找对方的蛛丝马迹。

而Jason直到给Tim发完信息才意识到可能不大妥当，这个时间绝大多数高中都还没有放学。尽管旷课这件事在现在的高中生里早已司空见惯，但若非不得已，Tim Drake是不会破坏自己好学生的形象的。

出乎他的意料，Tim几乎是立刻回复了他的消息。

“可以。一会见。”

Jason执意在短信里使用“babybird”这个称呼，Tim当然不会喜欢。而这恰巧是Jason的初衷，略带恶意的小玩笑。一段时间之后，Jason已经习惯在他们的对话中加上这个小后缀，并且乐于看到Tim不厌其烦地反驳他。这也无伤大雅，只有一点小小的后遗症——等他反应过来的时候，他和Tim通信的次数已经高出了他们相处的正常比例，甚至略高于他怀念Alfred手艺的次数，但还远远少于他破口大骂去你妈的dickie bird的次数。

Jason选的地方离Tim的学校也不太远，是一家颇受欢迎的披萨店。既然他们头一次见面的时候就吃了披萨，想必babybird不会介意再吃一次。

Tim比Jason预料中到得早一些，他进门之后并没有急着找人，而是把餐馆本身迅速观察了一番。一个思考的表情浮现在他的脸上，又很快消失。他已经确认这里是安全的。

这一切Jason都看在眼里。并非Tim不信任Jason选择的地点，而是他们都习惯了，Robin的习惯。不论他们现在是什么身份，改变了多少想法，Robin的习惯仍然刻在他们的身体里。Jason甚至没有必要起身打招呼，Tim几乎是立刻就找到了他，正如他也找到了Tim一样。

不等Jason感慨完，Tim已经干净利落地坐到了他的面前，正在从背包里掏他的笔记本电脑。

Jason挑了挑眉毛，一见面就谈正经事固然很好，但Tim的反应也给他一种自己被忽视了的感觉。他决定把吃饭当成第一步，所以他打断了Tim的动作，把菜单转了个方面拍在他面前：“先看看你想吃什么，这里人不少，你不叫店员是不会过来的。”

Tim看了看周围的人群，同意了Jason的说法。他把笔记本电脑推到一边，摊开菜单研究起来。Jason坐在Tim对面，对小鸟点了什么食物一点兴趣也没有，他的目光只是随着男孩低下的刘海晃来晃去。 **他的刘海太长了，把它们塞进Red Robin那个头套里一定相当麻烦。**

最终Tim点了意大利辣香肠口味，外加双倍芝士，省了Jason再叮嘱一遍的事儿。店员刚刚给他们点好菜，Tim就快手快脚地打开了笔记本电脑，并且询问Jason关于他找到的新线索。

“你就这么迫不及待，babybird？”

Tim鼓起脸瞪着他，尽管没说话，他脸上还是写着“说过多少次别这么叫我”。幸好Jason也不是真的想惹火他，而且他也觉得应该谈谈正经事了。

“一个好消息和一个坏消息。”Jason说道。

Tim对他卖的关子视而不见，“照时间顺序说就行。”

如果Tim Drake真如Barbara所说的那样，是个侦探，那么现在就可以说成他的“侦探模式”。他要掌控所有节奏，不论是谈话还是别的，不让自己有任何先入为主的想法。

“我找出了一些监视的源头，虽然还是抓不到证据，但可以确定几个固定的方向。”

“另一个消息呢？”

“那些地方不可能做什么手脚，我去查看过，不是空中就是马路上，我可不信是 **上帝** 什么的在盯着我。”

Tim的脑子几乎是立刻转了起来——Jason看他的表情就知道了。严格说来，这两个新发现也算不上什么，因此他现在还猜测不到Tim会得出怎样的结论。

“可能会有重要的进展了。”最终Tim这么说。正当他想进一步解释的时候，店员为他们送上了披萨。Tim看了看Jason，又看了看披萨，最终选择了后者。他迫不及待地抓起一块，结果被芝士烫到了手。

Jason终于忍不住笑出声来。

“你打算怎么做？”如果说上一次的是试探，那么这一次他的确想听听Tim的意见。

Tim停顿了几秒钟，把刚刚吃进嘴里的披萨嚼了嚼吞下去。“我想去实地调查一下。”

Jason也愣了一下：“……你要去我的安全屋？”

他没法不对Tim的要求警觉，但Tim似乎又进入了侦探模式：“这冒犯了你的保密原则吗？”

那简直是一定的。Jason在心里回答道。那个安全屋他相当中意，就连Batman和Nightwing也不知道，更何况他压根没有想要透露给谁。作为曾经的Bat family一员，Jason相信Tim一定了解彼此之间的保密问题。或许他是在试探Jason的底线，谁知道呢。

“我只是想帮你。”Tim的语气柔软了一些，听起来不像解释而是恳求，“而且……我会遵守 **你的** 保密原则。”

尽管如此，Jason还是没有马上作出答复。和Tim一样，他也在思考。这不单是一个保密问题。把更多信息交给Red Robin，意味着对方将在Jason的关系网中获得一个新的位置，而自从他复活以来，还没有人能够达到那个位置。

只为了解决一件事，值得吗？Jason一直在衡量，他很少如此犹豫不决。换作以前，他会选择怎样的做法简直一目了然。然而现在，面对着和他迥然不同但又曾经处于相似境地的Red Robin，他意识到自己可能会作出新的选择。

“好吧。”Jason最终选择了同意，“但有条件。”

Tim用眼神示意他说下去。

“信息交换。”Jason说，“你知道了我的安全屋的地点和一些相关的状况，因此需要用相同价值的信息来交换。必要的时候，”他停下来看了看Tim的脸，“我也可以拿它们去对付你。”

Tim回答得相当干脆。

“成交。”

 

直到Tim站在他的安全屋里，并且开始工作，Jason还是觉得有点不正常。他没有想到Tim，或者说Red Robin，会是第一个得知他秘密安全屋所在的人——这甚至不是“谁会先来”的问题，事实上就不应该有任何人来。在Jason原本的想法中，他压根不会把自己的哪怕一点点情报告诉任何与Batman有关的人。

但说归说，Jason不得不承认Tim确实训练有素。他切实地观察了每一个值得注意的细节，并且努力找出它们之间的关系。他甚至预留了犯错的空间，想把一切都掌握在自己手里。而最关键的是，正如他之前所说的“保密原则”，他真的没有碰任何Jason不允许他碰的东西。

所谓的“保密原则”其实也不过是他们之间的约定。对于Red Hood和Red Robin而言，如果真的想调查彼此，根本用不着如此复杂地互相试探。但Jason并不讨厌这样，他和这只小鸟相处的时间不长，却不令人反感。除了有些时候会过于紧张之外，Tim并不因为他是Red Hood，他死而复生，他曾经与他为敌而改变自己的步调——这让Jason觉得舒服。Dick Grayson就学不会这一点，他可能永远也学不会这一点。他每次用力过度地叫着little wing little wing的时候都让Jason像是被奶油糊住喉咙一样难受。如果Dick没有因为过去的经历而表现出过度的关心、亲昵和照顾，Jason不会讨厌他。 **他怎么可能讨厌他。**

Tim的动作很快，在完成调查后，他又打开笔记本敲敲打打。Jason因为一直没有关心过他电脑里的内容，也就谈不上插手，只是看着Tim聚精会神地窝在他的沙发上干自己的活儿，时间一长就难免有些无聊。于是他一屁股坐在Tim身边，突然想起他们第一次见面时他看的电影来。

Jason差一点就想把《墨西哥往事》拿出来看，他记得它就放在电视上面的架子上，《杀人三步曲》的右边，《LEON》的左边。但正当他要这么做的时候，Tim突然合上电脑抬起头，眼神正好撞上他的脸。

“怎么样？”Jason问道。

“……很整洁。”Tim诚实地回答。

Jason过了三秒钟才反应过来Tim说的是他的屋子，不禁哑然失笑。“不然怎样？Red Hood的房间就应该一团糟，东西扔得到处都是，还有一股垃圾食品和碳酸饮料的馊味？你这叫做先入为主，babybird。”

Tim半天没说话，大概是在头脑里重现Jason所说的画面，然后又像突然想到了什么一样，很生硬地转换了话题。

“该调查的已经调查完了，有新进展的话我会随时联系你的。”

这句话的语气约等于“再见”。Tim已经站起身来开始收拾他的笔记本电脑。出于常理，他的做法没有什么可挑剔的地方，甚至可以称得上善解人意。然而此时此刻，Jason却觉得有些不爽，而且找不出原因。或许是Tim的态度，或许是别的什么，这促使他采取一些行动，用以派遣这种莫名其妙的不爽。

“别这么着急嘛，babybird。”Jason换了一种语气，让小姑娘对他暗送秋波的那种。

“什么？”

“这么快就想跑，你看上去像是怕我吃了你。”

“呃……”Tim呆了一下，没有想到Jason会这么说，“当然不是。”

“那又是因为什么？”

Tim的表情变得有些尴尬。“保密原则。你不是也强调过吗？我在你这里越久，能够接触到的东西也就越多，这会让我忍不住开始调查你的。”说到最后一句的时候，他甚至朝Jason笑了笑，那笑容里不是开心，反而有些歉意。

Jason愣了一下，然后笑出了声。这只小鸟脑袋里的玩意还真古怪。他一直都是这么想的？

“我都不知道是应该佩服你还是嘲讽你。”Jason语气轻松地说，“不过你可以放心，我不会把这些算在我们的信息交换里，而且……”

他用眼神示意Tim坐回沙发上。

“有些东西不能算作‘调查’，比如我也了解你的爱好。”他转过身，从架子上抽出《墨西哥往事》，十分钟前他就应该这么做了。塞进DVD机，按下播放键，然后坐到Tim身边。“这种电影应该这么看。”

Tim吃惊地看了看他，但什么都没有再说。Jason觉得自己旁边的位置稍微变重了一些，他听到Tim长长地叹了一口气。

就那么如释重负吗？自己在这只小鸟心目中到底是个怎样的形象？Jason心里又有点儿泛酸，只不过Tim什么都不说他也就什么都不问。除了这一点之外，Jason还是承认偶尔有个人在他的沙发上一起看一部他们都喜欢的电影的感觉很不赖。Tim看电影的时候很安静，基本上不说话，但偶尔会从Jason手中的袋子里掏零食吃。

其实这只小鸟绝不安分，Jason感觉得到他旁边的沙发随着电影情节的进展动个不停。Tim看电影时的神情就像他调查事件时一样投入，目不转睛地盯着电视，拿到薯片之后会在嘴唇上碰一下再放进嘴里，连Jason正盯着他看都没有发现。

电影演完的时候Tim才一副如梦方醒的样子，伸了一个大大的懒腰。Jason需要在他把注意力转回自己身上时及时地挪开视线。他听到Tim发自内心地感慨这真是一部好片子，却不好承认这一次自己并没有认真看——这也没什么，这电影他早已耳熟能详，即使Tim想和他讨论最小的细节也不会穿帮。

“……有新进展的话我会随时联系你的。”

将要离开的时候，Tim把这句话重复了一次。经过了一些事情之后，Jason已经了解了Tim的习惯。他说“随时”意味着他会马不停蹄地做一件事，直到得出结论为止。Jason相信自己的判断，因为他也观察了Tim很久，足以让他得出属于自己的结论。

在那之前，等一小会儿也无所谓。Jason从口袋里掏出烟来，总算他还记得Tim是未成年人，所以没在他面前抽过烟，想要再掏打火机的时候，意外发现它不见了。

虽然是香烟摊上两个硬币顺手买来的，但Jason目前身边还真的只有这么一个打火机。因此他又找了找，它也不在遥控器盒子里（那里是它的固定位置），Jason思考之后的结果是，八成是出门的时候落在了什么地方。

为了个小打火机折腾出门一趟也不划算。Jason暗忖。只能再将就着健康一天了。妈的。

 

——三天之后，Jason收到了Tim的信息，上面是一个他不熟悉的地址，落款则写着一句话。

“信息交换。”


	3. 3

3

_“某个人一旦养成了一些新习惯，_

_“原本对他匪夷所思的东西也就变得可以接受，_

_“但是，这个人的本质不会变，_

_“所以他会将新的习惯纳入自己原有的认知体系之中。”_

 

Jason知道Tim是约自己到他的安全屋去，但他没有预料到这个过程会如此的……令人发指。

这段时间里他们“交换”了不少情报，Jason Todd和Tim Drake，Red Hood和Red Robin。Jason会给Tim发上一条信息，仅仅因为他在追踪某个恶棍时路过了他的学校；而Tim也渐渐对Jason叫他babybird这件事听之任之，姑且容忍了他Dick Grayson式的幽默感。

所以Jason很轻易地猜到了Tim的意图。他甚至还比约定的时间早了一些到达。和Red Hood一样，Red Robin也有很多安全屋，而这应该是设备较全、较为固定的一个。从外表上看，它和Red Hood的安全屋没有太大区别，同样位于一个不起眼的街区里，周围鱼龙混杂，但治安在哥谭这块地方来说还算不错，也容易避开他人的视线。总而言之，它就是一个“安全屋”应有的样子，这和它主人的身份——Bruce Wayne的养子——没有任何联系。

如果就此停步，或许就不会有那么多意料之外的事情发生了——但这是只可能在事后存在的感慨。当时，无论如何，Jason一无所知地上了楼，敲门，走进那所房子。而接下来，就是他的噩梦。

姑且不论Red Robin，Tim Drake在Jason心目中的形象其实是很不错的。他总是穿干净的衬衫，举止得体，偶尔透露出的拘谨也仅仅给人以彬彬有礼的感觉。所以Jason无论如何也想象不到，Red Robin的安全屋会是这副模样。

这房子不大，Tim Drake“本人”一定不住在这里。电脑和几块并列放置的显示屏占据了最显眼的位置，这导致一些密密麻麻的线路在房间的一角绕成一团；战斗时的装备、消耗品和补给品混乱地堆在另一个角落，Jason相信把这些东西以这个状态拿出去，就算公之于众也不会有人猜到它们是一个义警的行头；数不清的书籍、档案和保密资料以一种十分后现代的风格叠在地板上，形成一片摇摇欲坠的建筑群，Jason发誓自己还在那些资料丛林中看到了一个XBOX360的手柄——好吧，和之前的那些相比，这完全没有什么值得惊奇的，不是吗？

Tim站在房间中央，表情有点尴尬。

“唔，我这儿是有点乱，但你看，我刚想收拾……小心！”

Jason仅仅是想走进屋子而已，但他刚抬起脚，就感觉到自己踢到了什么东西。等到他听见Tim的惊叫声，已经完全来不及了。地上的后现代建筑群正像多米诺骨牌一样层层坍塌，最终变成刚刚经历过Superman与Darkseid大战后的建筑群。

虽然当了一次“罪魁祸首”，Jason却连一丝一毫的愧疚感都没有。这当然要怪Tim为什么要把东西胡乱丢在地上，或者说，他是怎么把自己住的地方搞成一团糟，却还能够理直气壮，怡然自得。

Tim还在试图向Jason解释，并且建议他们可以到外面去谈。只是他说得越多，Jason就越不能忍。

忍无可忍，当然无需再忍。

“闭嘴，babybird。”Jason提高嗓音，打断了Tim的长篇大论。他的语气介于Jason Todd和Red Hood之间，让Tim不由得有些疑惑。

“如果这就是你说的‘信息交换’，”Jason环顾房间，像是长官在教训风纪不良的下属，“说实话，它让我暴躁的很。所以，现在，关掉你的脑子，把这些玩意收拾好。”

“可是……”

“没有可是。”Jason斩钉截铁地说。起初Tim颇不服气，用眼神和Jason对峙了十几秒，但最终还是败下阵来。

而事实证明，这是Jason当天作出的另一个错误选择。

 

Jason抱着胳膊倚在门边上，看Tim苦着一张脸干这干那。如果“Red Robin的安全屋乱得一团糟”是噩梦的话，那么“让Red Robin收拾他的房间”就堪比灾难。Jason发现，Tim的屋子虽然乱，却并不脏，他不是因为不爱干净才把屋子弄成这副样子，纯粹是因为无法把处理事件时的逻辑思维运用到规划自己的生活环境之中。他即使手上在整理，脑子也会跑去思考另外一些东西，这让他的行为看上去更像一场不知所谓的布朗运动。他并不按照物品的形状、大小、颜色和用途分类，甚至也不去考虑它们之间有什么联系，或者放在一起是不是很容易混淆。他唯一的标准就是“放在自己看得到的地方”，而且一旦寻找某样东西，他几乎从不思考，而是立刻就能想起它们被放在什么地方。

这样的人如果不是记忆力惊人，就是控制狂。放在Tim身上，可能两者皆有——Jason肯定自己的判断。这世界上可不只有Tim Drake一个人懂得察言观色。

最终Jason选择放弃。这样折腾一轮之后想必Tim不会好受，而且，更关键的是，在旁边看着的人会更不好受。

终于不用和打扫作战的Tim大大地松了一口气，他利落地打开电脑，还拉了把椅子让Jason坐在他身边。Jason在一台显示器背后看到了另一个XBOX360手柄——算了，不提这个。

Tim倒是没猜到Jason的心理活动，他把经过计算的图片和表格排列在几块显示屏上。Jason不禁怀疑这些搞技术的人是不是都喜欢把电脑弄得像是黑客帝国一样——老蝙蝠自不必说，Oracle、Red Robin，全是这副调调。

还好上面的内容Jason熟悉得很，正是他的安全屋。它几乎是毫无防备地裸露在镜头之下，里面黑着灯，没有人。 **这是自然的** ，人正在Tim这里。

“这是怎么一回事？”Jason有些疑惑，他当然不会去怀疑Tim，但Tim现在的确在做相同的事。

“我查到了监视的来源。”Tim出去又回来，扔给Jason一罐汽水，“的确有人曾经这么做过，所以我还在进一步寻找幕后主使。”

除了Tim淡定的语气之外，Jason还有很多问题。“我检查过安全屋很多次。”

“是的，这是一个简单的陷阱。它利用了人们警惕性的盲点。”Tim侃侃而言，似乎知道Jason会这么说，“对方入侵了诸如停车场、十字路口等等位置的公共摄像头。即使有人怀疑，也不会觉得几个用来保安或是拍摄车辆违章的摄像头有何不妥，更别提他们还可以抹消自己的监视记录了。”

很显然，遵纪守法的人干不出这样的事。不用Tim提议，Jason已经决定要让那个（很可能是那群）见不得天日的家伙付出代价。这一点毋庸置疑。然而他现在考虑的是另一件事。

一旦进入需要行动的阶段，Jason就不打算让那只小鸟再介入了。

Red Hood还没打算给自己找个搭档，不管是不是暂时的。

他直接把自己的意见告诉了Tim。这是他当天犯下的第三个错误。

因为Tim只用短短几句话就反驳了他。

“既然我的方法有效，为什么还要故意去做那些事倍功半的事？”

这是个十分“Tim Drake逻辑”的观点，Jason却偏偏找不出什么错误。他只能让Tim继续介入这个事件，并且告诫他不要越界。不过想来Tim不会听从他的告诫——这也是个十分“Tim Drake逻辑”的做法，Jason目前还对它无可奈何。

 

夜路走多了总会遇到鬼。在哥谭做义警这一行，总是难免见到几个熟人。Red Hood在教训几个不听话的药贩子时就很不走运地被Nightwing撞个正着。其实这也没什么，那天他心情还算不错，没打算一枪一个直接干掉，只是揍他们一顿让他们知道谁是老大而已——但是，要知道，在办这种事的时候遇见Nightwing总不是什么好事儿，于是原本可能只需要挂些彩的家伙们就倒了大霉，为了避免某人唠叨，Red Hood只是打断了他们的腿了事，但一群人一起在地板上滚来滚去哭爹喊娘肯定也不是什么美好的回忆。

算Dick还有点良心，直到Jason痛扁那些家伙过后才轻飘飘地从房顶上下来。Jason猜测Dick的动作里肯定有点炫耀的心理，但他必须承认Nightwing的身手是他之后的任何一个Robin都学不来的。这个熟悉的身影现在往往让他既怀念又头痛。

“怎么着，Blüdhaven又不够你得瑟了？”Jason不想听他废话，一张嘴摆明了就要赶人。

“别暴躁嘛little wing。”Dick总是一句话就能让Jason怒从心头起恶向胆边生，今天也不例外，“Batman虽然回来了但总有些事情非他不可，偶尔代理一趟夜巡也没什么大不了的，更何况我看这附近比从前好了不少……”

那是因为那些大小地头蛇现在都听Red Hood的。Jason一点儿也不想和Dick解释这些。Dick总有办法借他的话发挥出一部长篇大论。这是Jason刻意要避免的。还好他现在谈的是Batman的近况，这倒可以听一听。

正当他还在想办法赶走Dick时，另一个声音在Dick身后响了起来。

“和那个红脑袋的恋足癖废话那么多有什么用。”

很好。Jason想。Dick惹他厌恶的理由又多了一条。

现任Robin比起小鸟来更像斗鸡，看谁都不顺眼，和谁都能打架。Jason对他的原则基本是不听，不看，不管。如果不是Dick老喜欢带着他，Jason一年也见不到他几次。

Dick用眼神示意Robin——Damian——闭嘴，然后又朝向Jason。“只是想问问你之前那件事解决得怎么样了。Red Robin应该帮了你不少忙？听说你们最近关系不错。”

“照你的标准Superman和Batman关系好到都能去结婚了。”这比喻很糟糕，可惜一时之间Jason也只想得起这个。“交换情报而已。”

Dick还想说什么，却被Damian突兀地打断了。“你又在犯什么蠢。”他是对着Dick说的，但语气酸得连Jason也听得出。“那个两面三刀的黑心娘娘腔压根不值得关心。”

Jason从他的上下文判断出他说的是Red Robin。这小子年纪不大，挖苦人的词儿倒不少。

他早就听说Tim和Damian关系不好，却没有想到咬牙切齿的会是Damian。

“你不能那么说Red Robin。”Dick无奈地说。

“我一个字都没有说错！”Damian固执起来，突然转头凶恶地瞪着Jason，“既然你也见得到他，不如问问他你在Hit List的哪一页上？”

“Robin！”

“Hit List？”

Jason的疑惑让Damian面有得色。“很好，他压根没有告诉你。这又证明了我的观点。”

话音刚落，年轻的Robin就射出钩索离开，Dick看着他的背影欲言又止。

“我知道你想问什么，little wing。”Dick难得地收起了他的标准笑容，“但这个问题不是一两句话解释得清的……如果你真的想知道，去问Red Robin本人会比较快。”

有什么是可以让Dick也“解释不清”的？Jason倒想听听。但Nightwing也立刻追着Robin的方向去了。真想听他说的时候溜得倒快。Jason暗想。见鬼的dickie bird。

 

无独有偶，两天之后Jason就收到了Tim的联络，好像老天给他制造向Tim发问的机会似的。但Jason也有预感，如果Tim不想说，那他八成什么都问不出来。Tim像是桃子，外表很软但中间有个硬核；Damian则像个海胆，浑身是刺但内里比谁都敏感。怪不得他们不对盘。

现在Jason学会了至少对Tim房间里那一团乱糟糟视而不见，这样他才能集中精力听Tim所说的内容。这些天来Tim有了不少进展。据他所说，他已经成功抓住了对方——也就是入侵公共摄像头的那些人——的尾巴，一旦计算出结果，他们就可以采取行动了。

Tim还是像往常一样，背对着Jason操作电脑，完全不设防的姿势。换做之前Jason会忍不住揍一下，但现在他顶多感慨这小鸟屡教不改，制服又乱扔一气。Jason突然想到他还没仔细打量过Tim穿Red Robin制服的样子，那制服他也穿过一阵，而Tim显然穿不上同一件。他会怎样修改它？

“听说你有个Hit List。”Jason很轻易地说出了这句话，就像扭开水龙头会流出水一样。

“对。”Tim平静地回答。他没有回头，也没打算关上水龙头。

“具体点儿？”

“给有威胁的对象建立档案，搜集他们的资料，寻找每一个人的弱点，根据他们之间的联系，让他们互相牵制。制定计划利用其中一些去对付另外一些，无论是谁，一旦做出犯罪行为，都有一套用来克制他的方案。这就是我的Hit List。”

听上去周密严谨，万无一失，Tim的脑子几乎可以完成它。Jason想不到为什么Damian会暴跳如雷。

“以前可没听你说过这个玩意。”

“这次的事件里用不到它。”Tim答得轻描淡写，以至于Jason怀疑他隐藏了什么东西。

“如果你怀疑我隐藏了什么……”

见鬼的侦探模式。Jason腹诽，反正Tim八成猜得到他在腹诽。

“向你提起Hit List的人一定看它不顺眼，因为他觉得自己不应该在上面。但我认为无论哪一方都应该有应急计划。”Tim十分笃定地说，Jason觉得他一定猜到了Damian。然而这不合逻辑。这个Hit List理应用来对付那些恶棍，而Robin……哦不。

**威胁。监视。克制。计划。**

——Red Robin的Hit List上肯定不止那些“应该”榜上有名的恶棍们。尽管Jason还不知道到底有多少超级英雄在上面，但毋庸置疑，Damian一定是其中之一。

这并不奇怪。只要稍微理解Tim Drake的行事方式，就一点儿也不会觉得奇怪。当然，你也不能指望Damian去理解别人。

“这可真是……”Jason一时找不出什么词语来形容。“你至少应该藏得好点儿，别让小恶魔发现，他就不会这么暴躁了。”

Tim看上去并不在意。“当初Dick也这么说，但我现在和小恶魔井水不犯河水，这就是我们彼此的底线了。只要他肯遵守，就不会有问题，而我不会放弃Hit List。”

但在Jason看来，Tim表现得不像他自认为的那样洒脱。他决定不再提Damian了。

“你应该知道老蝙蝠也搞过这玩意吧，还差点让Justice League一起完蛋？”Jason是后来才听说那个事件的，实际状况肯定比事后讲述起来惨烈得多。“老蝙蝠可为这一类的事吃过不少亏。”

“这时候你和Dick的意见倒挺一致的，不过……”Tim顿了顿，“我仍然坚持应急计划的想法。”

“固执的小鸟。”Jason啧了两声，对Tim的逻辑嗤之以鼻，以及，满不在乎。

他的反应显然大出Tim意料。停了十几秒，反倒是Tim先按捺不住。

“……你不想知道自己在不在上面吗？”

这一天自打他们见面之后好像就在轮流发愣，这可不成。Jason有点后悔提起这个，他和Tim的对话总像隔着两级楼梯，无论谁上谁下都不在一个平面上。所以他得好好想想。

“那无关紧要啊。”Jason摇了摇头，尽管Tim背对他看不到，他还是想要这么做。“知道了又能怎么样？我还是Red Hood，不是十岁小孩子，不会用别人的眼光评判自己的价值，一只小鸟做的一本小黑账压根影响不了我，不过……”

他又停了停，不是因为发愣，而是想故意卖个关子。

Tim很听话地上了钩：“什么？”

“既然我现在知道了你的小黑账，babybird，”Jason重复了这个词，显然是对自己的发明得意洋洋，“根据我们之间的情报交换原则，我应该可以向你要求上面的一部分资料？”

Tim被小黑账这个词逗笑了。“哪些？”

“比如Black Mask。这家伙一直和我作对，被我教训了很多次还死性不改。”

“如果你不是想干掉BM之后接手他的地盘和生意，我可以考虑。”

好吧，这世上大概没有什么事能让Tim Drake丧失警觉。到了这个地步，Jason觉得有些没趣，又不想草草了事。“那么，Joker？”

Jason只是随口一说，一直背对他——哪怕受到质问也一直淡定背对他的Tim却转过了身，眼神复杂地盯着Jason。

“如果我能成功制定出有效对付Joker的计划……”

Jason真的愣住了。

“我一定会杀死他。”

斩钉截铁，毫不迟疑。


	4. 4

4

_“每一步都取决于他的选择，_

_“如果有任何一次他选择了置身事外……_

_“这件事都可以结束得悄无声息。”_

 

作为曾经的Robin，现在的Red Hood，Jason承认自己犯了个错。他不应该为Tim那个过于严肃的——应该叫什么？宣告？誓言？或者说……表白？——分了神。这也可以解释他现在为什么显得有些狼狈——微型炸弹引发的爆炸让坍塌下来的水泥块砸伤了他的肩膀，现在他的左臂不像刚才那样灵活了。拜这一点所赐，他的左腿也被流弹擦破了一块，所幸子弹没有留在他腿上，因此他的反应速度并没有受到太大影响。

尽管挂了些彩，可他依然战果非凡。超过两打手持走私枪支的暴徒们现在都悄无声息地滚在码头废弃仓库的尘土里。Jason毫不留情，他们中的绝大多数已经彻底失去了再当一个恶棍的能力。

一些货柜整齐地堆放在仓库一角，痕迹很新，Jason立刻判断这很有可能是他要找的东西。他小心翼翼地接近它们，确保它们内部没有针对不速之客的陷阱，这在他之前的行动中已经司空见惯。正当他以为这一次也不会有什么不同的时候，就被一个突如其来的响声打断了。

那是一声毫无疑问的枪响，打中了Jason脚边的地面，水泥碎块溅到Jason的靴子上。

“去死吧。”一个平静而又丧心病狂的声音说。

Jason当然不会等他开第二枪，他间不容发地伏低身体向前一跃，这样的速度几乎可以避过所有子弹，只要再一个前滚翻，他就可以成功躲到一堆木箱后面，到那时他将会有许多方法来解决这条漏网之鱼。

但上天似乎和他开了一个残酷的玩笑：对方的枪法也许好到极致，在Jason作出反应的同时就开了枪；对方的枪法也许坏到极致，因为他显然没有好好地瞄准Jason。然而，一个不幸的巧合让那颗原本应该打在地板上的子弹擦过了Jason支撑重心的那只脚，让他重重地、毫无形象地跌在地上，周围没有任何保护。

Jason用右手撑起身体，而他的左手同样不容乐观。它还能开枪，但无法保证准头。对方有可能继续开枪，到那时他也不知道自己还能不能躲开。

一个人影从门口现身，手上的枪一直瞄准着Jason的头。Jason在那人走到稍微有点光线的地方才看清他：那是个黑色卷发、有一对黄色眼珠的男人，一身笔挺的西装，却是个生面孔。八成是个打算来哥谭闯“事业”的小帮派，打算先干上几票练练手的。

这种人容易对付，也很难对付。Jason脑子里盘算着几个对策。光线不够亮，他看不清男人手枪的型号，但无论如何，到目前为止他只开过两枪，里面不可能没有子弹。

“你是Red Hood。”黑发男人似乎对Jason并不陌生。“老实说，我没有想到会是你。”

 

三小时前，Tim这段时间来的工作终于取得了成效。各方面证据显示那些家伙故技重施，利用入侵公共摄像头的手段洗劫了一家银行，并将在港口附近一个因年久失修而废弃的仓库里进行一笔交易，不光小喽啰，他们的头目也会亲自到场。

对于Jason来说，这是个令他兴奋的好消息，但Tim提醒他这很有可能是个圈套。种种细节都表明这个绰号“Co”的黑帮头目头脑清晰而又野心勃勃，他的目的并不仅仅是违禁物品的交易，还有在哥谭立足的开场秀。等待他们的会是什么，简直不言而喻。

当然，Jason Todd——Red Hood——会怎么做，同样不言而喻。总之，Tim没打算说服Jason。

Tim手脚麻利地整理自己的行头：飞镖、可折叠的长棍、钩索、烟雾弹，还有一切他认为会有用的东西。Jason不用看也知道他想做什么。

“别搞错了babybird，这次可没你的份儿。”

Jason用上了自己最拒人于千里之外的语气，可惜对Tim完全不起作用。

“线索是我找出来并且通知你的，即使你不同意，我也知道该去哪里，该干什么。”

他说得出就做得到，在这一点上和他纠缠一点意义也没有。

“不许坏我的事。”Jason只能这么说。

这个时候Jason还没有意识到这是Red Hood和Red Robin第一次在实战中搭档——当然，他更加没有想到的是，这次搭档会如此跌宕起伏，波澜壮阔。

 

很久以后，当Red Hood干净利落地一发子弹干掉Red Robin背后的敌人的时候，准会忘记很久以前的那个深夜，他们一起身陷危机命悬一线时的情景。事实上，他也不知道为什么就会走到了那么一步。他只记得自己被那个陌生的黑帮头目用枪瞄准了头，在这么近的距离之下，一旦被打中，头罩并不能保护他的脑袋安然无恙。而一开始被他支去调查隔壁仓库的Red Robin总算及时赶到，他看起来也有些不妙，经过强化处理的制服上裂了好几个口子，一直被他当做武器的长棍不知所踪；值得庆幸的是，他还算聪明地抓起了地上的一把枪，那是从Jason干掉的小喽啰手里掉下来的枪，用来与敌人对峙，至少让他们避免了两手空空的尴尬局面。

但形势对他们而言还是完全不利。首先，Jason自己都不相信小鸟真的会开枪，尽管恶棍们不知道Red Robin的真面目，长久以来，他们还是明白了这又是个Batman的拥护者。Batman从不用枪，他的小粉丝们自然也不会用——其次，因为对方初到哥谭而认为他不了解义警们的状况，这本身就是个失误。如果对方能用巧妙的方法隐藏自己的行踪，那么没有理由不会调查那些会来妨碍他的人。最起码，他一定知道Nightwing、Red Robin和RedHood的存在，以及他们的行动方式。

“Red Robin？”黑帮头目冷酷地笑了，“我承认这有点出乎意料，但也只能算是你们运气不好。”

他故弄玄虚地拨动枪栓，“这些小机关本来是给Batman准备的，即使杀不死他，一个让Batman大吃苦头的人肯定也会在哥谭的黑道上名声大噪。但是你们，”他抬眼看了看Tim，“你为什么不把枪放下？你应该清楚，拿着它不过是虚张声势。Red Robin，Batman的忠实信徒，你压根不敢突破Batman的底线。”

“而你，Red Hood，”他又轻蔑地看了Jason一眼，“据说你差一点就能全盘毁掉Black Mask，现在你让我非常失望。当然，这是因为你轻视我的缘故，很多人都毁在这一点上。”他的语气轻松，手指几乎要扣下扳机。

“你错了。我当然会开枪。”

Red Robin的声音听起来一点也不像Tim本人，看来他连Batman的说话方式也在学习，只不过，他所说的内容与Batman截然不同，而他的行动也表示他并不只是说说而已——他学着对方的样子拨动枪栓，双手丝毫没有颤抖，枪口对准的则是目标的心脏。

黑帮头目并没有多说什么，代之以脸上显而易见的嘲弄。

只有Jason发觉到了情况有变。

Red Robin用头套遮盖了自己的脸，但Jason并不需要看他的脸就知道他的表情。

他现在的表情和几天前说“我一定会杀死Joker”时一模一样。

而这不是令Jason最震惊的。

如果他们每一次的行动都可以算作一场演出，那么写剧本的人也一定懂得张弛有度。

在Jason还没来得及去想结果的时候，Tim斩钉截铁、毫不迟疑地扣下了扳机。

 

没有预料中的枪响，也没有心脏被击穿倒在血泊中的画面。

事实上，Tim手中的枪只发出了可笑的咔咔声，当然也就没有任何杀伤力。

枪里没有子弹。

这让他们之前的对峙、他们意识中Red Robin那些天人交战的内容全都染上了一丝黑色幽默的意味——在所有人都以为RedRobin突破了他自己、以及Batman的道德底线的时候，这样的一个结果不能令人震惊，只能惹人发笑。

偏偏这又是个不适合谈论幽默的场合。

——尽管还算不上默契，但如果连这样的机会都抓不住，Red Hood也就不是Red Hood了。这样的场景在他的眼中与某一段场景有那么一点点的相似之处，但他与当时做出选择的人完全不同，他不会手下留情，也不会给对方机会。

Jason一跃而起，趁对方因为Red Robin开了枪——尽管没有打出任何子弹——而惊诧的一瞬间，以连Dick Grayson都要称赞的一脚踢飞了他手中的枪，又顺势给了他狠狠的一拳，用体重把他死死地扑倒在地上。至于他摔倒的时候有没有在水泥地上撞到头而导致昏厥，那不是Jason需要考虑的。而应该考虑这件事的人只是捡起了被黑帮头目扔下的枪——现在那个家伙应该不会再怀疑他会不会开枪了。

接下来的事情就如同他们所有的义警行动一样公式化：Red Robin阻止了Red Hood想要把这家伙一枪爆头的想法；鉴于对方的一切行动都在警察能够控制的范围内，因此还动用不到Arkham的人。这个等级的犯罪或许只会在第二天的报纸上占据五个平方厘米。那些雄心勃勃想给哥谭一个下马威的人，最终也不过像是被这个城市嚼过的口香糖，丢弃得毫不留情。

 

Tim打算先帮Jason处理伤口。这在他们的义警生涯中算不上重伤，只是位置不太妙，不经简单处理的话会给行动带来困难。然而Jason显然算不上一个好伤员，在战斗和例行公事之后，他的愤怒和震惊才一股脑儿地爆发出来。

“你疯了吗？”Jason用右手朝Tim脸上揍了一拳，他打得不重，顶多留下块乌青。“你他妈的疯了吗？”

其实即使不用重复，Tim也能明白Jason为什么会发火，这正是他没有躲开那一拳的原因。事实上，如果没有这一拳，他反而会觉得有些沮丧，Jason并不明白这一点。

Jason还在朝他破口大骂，内容除了脏话之外，还有点儿诸如这一枪下去你自己也他妈完蛋了光是老蝙蝠就没法交待一类的话。当然这些话都是用十分极端的方式来表达的，Tim察觉到了它们，并且要花一些努力才能掩盖住内心油然而生的一点喜悦。

“见鬼，你到底是怎么想的？”Jason揪住Tim的前襟。第一波愤怒的浪潮已经过去，他至少肯给Tim解释的机会。

“直到现在我还认同Batman的原则。”Tim的声音是和Jason截然不同的平静，即将产生暴雨的那种平静。“但我毕竟不是Batman，我不像他那样高尚，也没有他那样的力量，你在我面前受到威胁，我本应想出应对的方法，但那个时候我脑子里一片空白，只知道不能让你死。”

“傻鸟，”Jason听起来还是咬牙切齿，但第二波愤怒浪潮似乎不会来了，“你不知道会闯下多大的祸吗？”

就像Jason抓住了千钧一发的还击机会一样，Tim也懂得不能放过来之不易的机会的道理。

“即使那样也是我的 **选择** 。”Tim能够意识到自己笑了，尽管十分微小，但它已经被Jason捕捉到，“我对自己的选择从不后悔……”

Jason把Tim的前襟揪得更紧了。这不值得高兴，甚至让Jason陷入了一种矛盾——不知从什么时候起，他与Tim之间建立起了一种特殊的信任，他原本以为自己只是受对方的影响变得容易多想，而那只小鸟真正的想法他从来就没有搞清楚过。然而到了今天，此刻，他才发现这种情绪对于Tim的影响甚至胜过自己。Tim可以为了他突破原有的准则和底线。 **他甚至可以为了他杀死某些人。**

但是见鬼，Jason可没允许他这么做。

Tim的脸已经离Jason的脸很近了。他的嘴唇微张，似乎想再解释几句，却没有说出什么像样的句子来。Jason不常见他这副模样，甚至觉得他应该再游刃有余一些看上去才更正常。然而此时此刻，Jason觉得哪怕Tim再多说一句话都会让事情变得糟糕，他得让他闭上嘴，尽管他的左手被绷带缠住，完好的右手还揪着Tim的领子——

毫不犹豫地，Jason把自己的嘴唇贴了上去。 **他决定亲自把事情变得糟糕。**

他没费什么力气就把舌头伸进了Tim的嘴里，起初Tim没有反应，但几秒钟之后Jason就知道那只是因为吃惊。Tim生涩然而热情地回应了他，舌头缠着舌头，脸贴着脸，还把自己的胳膊小心翼翼地圈在了Jason的肩膀上——他也在颤抖，Jason不打算去考虑这其中有多少肾上腺素的作用。Tim抱他抱得更紧，像是压抑了很久的火山在这一刻喷发；又毫无章法地吸吮着他的嘴角，像是吞咽着从他身体里溢出的空气。他宁愿相信他们是出于同一种情绪。他之前感受得并不多，然而现在，他已经被这种情绪从头到脚淹没了。

 

如果这是一部电影的情节，聪明的导演会让这一幕在聚光灯、渐渐黑暗的背景和越来越远的长镜头之中结束，而敏锐的导演总会在后面再加上一段幽默，尽管这有可能会让他们觉得不自在。

所以，在听到那个空翻落地的声音时，Jason和Tim并没有太吃惊。DickGrayson刚来不久，他一定已经看到了刚才的画面。不过从他满面笑容地吹口哨这一点来看，他似乎也完全不吃惊。

“你们干得不错。”没人分析Dick是不是一语双关，“但那太危险了，你们应该找人帮忙，little wing，你还受了伤……”

“闭嘴，dickie bird。”Jason不耐烦地说。

“但是……”

这一次Jason什么也没说，他干脆地用身上剩下的移动工具离开了。Dick一直看着他的方向，看上去有点受伤。

“呃……事实上，现在有些事就得拜托你。”Tim说，“虽然警察已经逮捕了那个家伙，但有些事情还是需要去确认一下。我们现在受了伤，不太适合继续行动。”

“好吧。”Dick耸耸肩，“下次你们应该早点儿找我。”他嘟哝着走了。

Tim还想对Dick解释Jason不是因为他才离开的，看来只能等到下次了。

 

“……我知道你也在。”

Jason和Dick都已经不见踪影，Tim却没有走，他似乎是在对着黑暗喃喃自语。

一个黑色的影子悄无声息地落在他身后。

“我知道你想说什么。”Tim继续说，他一直在等待身后的人开口。

“而我知道你做了什么，Tim。”那人终于发出了声音，嘶哑，低沉，让很多人联想起黑暗和绝望，让Tim熟悉和安心，Batman的声音。

“为了安全起见，不管有没有杀死敌人，Red Hood都会尽量抢下对方的枪退光子弹，你‘恰好’拿起了那样的一把枪。你知道这次的敌人会事先调查我们，所以他会因为你扣下扳机而震惊，无论有没有子弹，这段空隙都会成为你制服对方的机会。因此问题的关键并不在这一点上，而是你给了其他人什么选择。”

“中间的不确定因素很多，我不可能完全控制。我计算出了很多种选择的可能性，但——”

“Tim，”Batman的声音发生了细微的变化，不再是黑暗骑士，而是Robin的战友和导师，Tim以前最为熟悉、现在五味杂陈的声音，“ **侦探** 不止你一个。你应该知道，无论你给他多少种选择，他都只会选择一种。而你更应该知道我说的是谁。”

Tim无可奈何地选择了沉默。这个结果在他的预料之中，但当它真正到来的时候，他也只有这一种应对之策。即使是侦探，也很难从沉默中寻找线索。

这种带有强烈目的性的沉默只持续了一小会儿，就被Batman打破了。

现在他已经不完全是Batman了，还是Bruce Wayne，Tim Drake的养父。他的态度更像是个对孩子做出的事表达意见的大人。

“……你对Jason的关注我并不反对，但你大可以换一个方式让他也关注你。”Batman说，“这次的罪犯的确曾经入侵过一些摄像机并依此犯罪，但那与Jason遇到的事件没有关系，真正的始作俑者另有其人，那个人的目的并不是伤害他，而是通过这种手段了解他。”

Tim再一次陷入了沉默，这一次他是真的无话可说。

但Batman，或者说Bruce，还打算让事件变得更加清晰一些：“很久以前，这个人也用类似的手段查明了Batman和Nightwing的真实身份。”

Tim要很努力才能让自己不发出小动物被捕获之后的哀鸣声。

“但我的选择不会变。”Tim用尽量平静的声音说，“如果那把枪里有子弹，我还是会开枪的。当然，我会为了这个选择承担所有的后果。”

这下轮到Batman陷入了那种目的性的沉默中。

“已经发生过的事没有如果。”Batman恢复了黑暗骑士的声调，“我知道你想要做和正在做的事，所以我信任你，你应该拥有改变一些事物的力量。”

Batman总是对的，不过Tim也明白，至少现在，他和Jason还不会有什么太大的变化。至于将来的事情，那需要很多思考，很多计划，以及最为重要的，很多付出。

 

Jason Todd以一个大大咧咧的姿势歪在沙发上，现在这个地方无可挑剔，只剩下舒适和安心。他伸长胳膊——那条完好的胳膊——随意一捞，遥控器还在它应该在的地方，烟自然也是。然而Jason想了想，只用遥控器打开了电视，烟盒又丢回了原位。

首先，他不想在即将出现的未成年人面前抽烟；其次，自从那次他弄丢了打火机之后，居然一次都没有想到去买，说不定那个未成年人还会因此而得意忘形。

他的客人没有让他等太久。不一会儿，Tim Drake就出现在Jason的门前。他换下了Red Robin的制服，穿着他平时一直穿的干净衬衣和休闲裤，只是脸上还有点儿青肿，那是Jason拳头留下的痕迹。

他没说这很对，也没说有什么不对，气氛有些怪，让Jason有些暴躁，却一反常态地不想骂人。这感觉他刚刚才经历过一次，就是他们带着一身司空见惯的伤痕从司空见惯的危险中返回，他决定亲自让事情变得糟糕，所以他吻了Tim，而现在他只觉得 **更加糟糕** ——

他们之间的第二个吻显得安静了许多，Tim不再颤抖，乖乖闭上眼睛，只有急促的呼吸和逐渐升高的体温昭示着他仍然算不上完全熟练。但Jason并不在乎，他感觉那种曾经淹没了他的情绪又回来了，它仍然浮动在他的四周，他现在已经完全承认了它的存在。

Jason直到Tim开始抗议时才放开他。Tim深深地吸了一口气，在平地上缺氧昏迷未免太丢脸。他又平复了一下自己的呼吸，直到感觉自己的脸不那么红，才决定开口说话。

“送给你的。”Tim从裤子口袋里掏出一个小玩意递给Jason。

他要是像Wayne家小少爷那样还装模作样地打个包装，Jason估计自己一定忍不住敲他两记。不过还好，Tim送给他的东西足够一目了然。

那是一个新的打火机。看上去不是什么贵重限量版，却也和Jason之前随手买的地摊货截然不同。它拿在手里有点儿分量，是金属做的，上面没有故弄玄虚的商标和恶心扒拉的刻字，暗银色的表面显得朴实无华。Jason试着打了两下火，手感一流。这让它看上去更像一个实用性的礼物，而并非是想给他留下什么纪念。

Jason还在想这未免太巧，然而他看了看自己一直放在显眼位置的烟盒和烟灰缸，小鸟会注意到这一点也不算偶然。如果Tim的“侦探模式”一直用在这方面，对于Jason来说倒是没什么损失。他会习惯的。

所以Jason很快就把这件事抛到了脑后，他有些别的事情要和Tim商量，比如晚餐吃什么，比如学会收拾，比如少从dickie那儿打听八卦——而他所不知道的是，就在Tim裤子的另外一边口袋，他丢了很久的那个打火机就安静地躺在那里，在此之前，另一双义警的手曾经长时间地握紧它，以至于它现在还带着一点尚未消退的体温。

 

——END——


End file.
